Wonderwall
by Jelian
Summary: Ryan..sweetie. Everyone makes mistakes, it happens. she nodded her head, as if she understood what he was going through, but really all she was doing was letting him know that she was there, there for him.[CaRWash!]


A/N: My first fic, and not surprisingly, a CaRWash one too. Reviews are always nice, and I could always use some suggestions as to how to improve my writing skills, as I myself, think they need improving. No, I don't own CSI: Miami or any of its' related characters, etc. etc. if I did, well then, they'd be together by now, wouldn't they? Anyway, enjoy! Post Born to Kill

Ryan was totally blissed out. Thinking back to all the good times at the lab made his stomach turn. It seemed like only yesterday when Stetler had informed him that he had lost his job, and since then, he couldn't help but feel regret. Regret that he lied to Horatio about something that could've been fixed and regret that he never really had the chance to tell Calleigh Duquesne how he felt about her. Now he was literally working his butt off to try and earn his job back, holding on to that last bit of hope that hung by a string.

Ryan Wolfe was at home, his home, sitting on his living room couch drinking a cup of coffee staring mindlessly into space. He had tried numerous times to block out thoughts of Calleigh, thinking that she was probably somewhere having a good time with Eric or that Jake guy she was seeing. Either way, Ryan already knew that she was so out of his league. But no matter how hard he tried, she was all he could think about. Memories of them laughing and harmlessly flirting came flashing back into his mind, like a slideshow of events that couldn't be stopped.

_"And..you look very..beautiful today."_

_"Well that's a..that's a nice save."_

_"Hey. I'm glad you're okay."_

_"Thanks, babe."_

_"Broken fruit bowl. Looks like there was fight."_

_"Or it could be sex. Ever pushed aside the dinner plate to get some?"_

_"Could you focus on the task at hand please?"_

_"I'm glad everything turned out okay."_

_"Thanks, Ryan."_

He smiled. He couldn't think of a time when he didn't love her, Calleigh Duquesne. Her smile, her hair, her eyes, just everything about her, he loved. He had been too scared to admit to himself that he had met this really great woman who might be really good for him, and he struggled with his feelings. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Just then, there was a knock on his door. Ryan suddenly snapped back to reality and walked to go answer it, why bother rushing? He was feeling pretty crappy, after all. He set his cup of coffee on the table beside the door and opened it. Standing right before him, was Calleigh. Oh God, how she looked so beautiful right then, he thought. The wind set a perfect picture as her soft, blonde hair blew behind her head, and her gorgeous eyes made Ryan want to fall on his knees right there. It took Ryan about 5 seconds to realize that it really was her, Calleigh, and not just his imagination.

He dropped his head down, crossed his arms and looked at the floor, he didn't want to make eye contact with her. He just couldn't. "Calleigh", he finally said, aware that that was pretty much the only thing that he could say that came to mind.

"Ryan", she replied. He could feel her eyes staring him down, every move he would take, she'd be watching intensely.

He finally looked up at her, arms still crossed as he quickly shifted his standing position. "W-what are you doing here?" He had a tone of astonishment in his voice.

"I came to see you," she said with a smile, he could feel his knees start to wobble. "how're you feeling?" she tilted her head to one side, and crossed her arms as well.

He sighed. "Like crap." He couldn't think of any other way to express it. Calleigh stared at Ryan then, noticing how hurt and confused he was not just about his job, but about his personal feelings too. "I messed up, Cal. I lost the one job I really loved. God!" he let his arms drop to his sides as he looked away from her and glanced up, to look at anything but the woman in front of her, the woman he was afraid to tell her he loved her. He then resumed his previous position earlier, arms crossed, shaking his head, as if ashamed in himself.

"Ryan..sweetie. Everyone makes mistakes, it happens." she nodded her head, as if she understood what he was going through, but really all she was doing was letting him know that she was there, there for him.

Ryan sighed again. "Yeah well, my mistake ended up in me losing my job." He looked back down.

"If you loved your job so much Ryan, you would've let Horatio help you." she said as gently as she could. Her soft tone made Ryan feel comfortable.

"I wish I had known that earlier."

"Hey, Ryan" Calleigh said after a quick silence.

Ryan looked into her eyes, and felt them close on him as Calleigh took one step toward him, cupped his face with her hands and leaned in for a kiss. Ryan was amazed, he didn't know how to respond to it. He thought of pulling away, thinking that it might complicate things, but he brushed it all off, and returned the kiss. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her lower back. They shared an intense, passionate kiss, but broke it off after they both realized they were out of breath.

Ryan chuckled, his hands still on her lower back. "What was that for?" he said, breathlessly.

Calleigh, with her arms still around his neck, replied "I'll always come through for you, Ryan. You're a good CSI, and an even better friend." She then let go of her arms around him, flashed Ryan one of her famous "You'd-do-the-same-thing-for-me-if-I-were-having-a-bad-day" smiles and started to walk back to her car.

"Hey, Cal," Ryan called out, making her stop in her tracks and turn around to face him. "Thanks, babe."

The world seemed to go in slow motion as Calleigh let out a small laugh, rolled her eyes, and continue on walking, leaving Ryan with closing the front door, having gone with him another reason to love Calleigh Duquesne even more.

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all,_

_You're my wonderwall._

_(Wonderwall - Oasis)_


End file.
